


Festive Blues

by Steffie



Category: Count Duckula
Genre: Christmas, Gen, Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:05:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/259904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steffie/pseuds/Steffie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Christmas was around the corner, Dr. Von Goosewing felt as if he wasted his life in chasing something that never was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Festive Blues

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a tiny little one-shot of mine. Ever felt like you've wasted your   
> life before? Goosewing did...
> 
> Timeline: 23th December 2008
> 
> Note: This story is a stand-alone; and doesn't blend with any of my other   
> fan-fic stories.
> 
> Not as good as I though it would've been, but oh well...
> 
> Characters (c) Cosgrove Hall  
> Story (c) to me, Steffie
> 
> Enjoy ^_^

Transylvania, home of the horrific vampire duck: Count Duckula. As Christmas   
time slowly crept closer and closer, so does the festive spirit. But, one   
elderly gander doesn't have the festive spirit...

Dr. Von Goosewing sighed sadly as he slowly trudged through the unusually busy   
village that was located below his nemesis' castle. The local villagers were   
obviously buying last-minute shopping for Christmas. The doctor wasn't in the   
festive mood; he never was. He had no one to celebrate it with, anyways. His   
friends are with family; and he didn't want to intrude...

The vampire hunter swiftly removed his glasses from his beak as he wiped a small   
tear off his face. He had received those spectacles a week ago; and his eyes   
had yet to adjust to them. They were so powerful that they kept giving him   
headaches. Grumbling to himself, Goosewing quickly placed the spectacles into   
their case and shoved them deeply into his brown winter jacket's pocket. He'd   
rather be blind than to cope with those things, anyway. He wished that he had   
brought his pince-nez with him.

Dr. Von Goosewing continued to waddle through the busy village until he noticed   
a small bench that was covered with snow. The gander waddled up to the bench;   
and then sat down with effort. He was unaware of the young mallard that almost   
died of fright when he saw him. The young mallard was about to leave, when his   
companion spoke. Oh, how he wished he hadn't gone on an evening stroll on his   
own...

"Heff you ever looked back on your life und vondered if you've made zhe right   
choice?" Dr. Von Goosewing muttered in a tone Duckula had never heard him use   
before. The tone had a mix of regret, shame, sadness and anger all rolled up in   
one.  
"Sometimes I have, yes. Why?" the young vampire spoke, deepening his voice so   
that his nemesis won't recognize his voice. He was thanking Lady Luck that   
Goosewing had very bad eyesight; and that he wasn't wearing his glasses.  
"I heff made a bad choice in mein life." Goosewing honked sadly, "I had let mein   
liebling down."  
"Oh?"  
"Decades ago, I heff promised mein Ermintrude zhat I vill marry her as soon as I   
heff killed zhe foul fiend Count Duckula himself."  
"Oh? But, why didn't you explain to her your situation; and then marry her   
afterwards?"  
"I heff tried zhat about drei years ago. But she...she iz married mit another   
man! Not just any man; mein friend Meinhard. She said zhat zhey got married on   
Christmas Eve a few years ago!!"

Duckula felt a twinge of sadness as he watched the elder fowl bawl his eyes out.   
Was that the reason why Dr. Von Goosewing was so determined to destroy him all   
this time: for a woman's hand in marriage? That explains why the vampire hunter   
didn't seem so dedicated to his duty during those three years.

"I also felt quite bad as well." Goosewing whispered, "I heff wasted almost mein   
entire life chasing a wampire zhat I think could be a wegetarian."  
"A wege...er, I mean, a vegetarian vampire?" Duckula cocked an eyebrow. He   
really doubted that Goosewing had figured out that he was harmless.  
"Ja, a wegetarian wampire. I kept chasing him; hoping that I heff made a mistake   
und he's a true wampire. But, I am very wrong. Wasted mein entire life on him."  
Duckula's gaze followed the vampire hunter as the gander got up from his seat.  
"So, I heff zhen jumped to a conclusion: I, Dr. Von Goosewink, am retiring from   
zhe wampire hunting business."  
"What?"  
"I am now eighty-five years old. I zhink I should actually enjoy mein last few   
years as a pensioner. It vill do me gud, ja?"  
"Yes, that'll be good. Take care." Duckula smiled broadly. He couldn't believe   
Goosewing will finally stop chasing him!

As Goosewing turned his heel to leave, he rise his voice just enough for the   
young mallard to hear.  
"Goodbye, und Merry Christmas. Until vhe meet again...Count Duckula!"

As nervous stutters of a certain vampire filled the air, I fear I must bid ye   
farewell.

Goodnight out there...Whatever you are.

The End


End file.
